


Drugs aren’t ALWAYS bad

by Shmooshedbreadsticks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmooshedbreadsticks/pseuds/Shmooshedbreadsticks
Summary: Damian ends up drugged on a mission, and it’s not the worst thing that could have happened.





	Drugs aren’t ALWAYS bad

Father is off world with some of the other members of the Justice League, leaving the rest of us to look over Gotham. By us, I mean Todd, Drake, and myself. Grayson was with Starfire. Gordon, Brown, and Cain were 'getting away from all Gotham's crazy' for a while by having a 'girl's trip' to the Bahamas for a while. Of course I was left with the idiots.

"Hey Damian, get ready. Regular clothes. Jason said he has a lead on something going on at an underground club" Drake said as he rushed by me. I huffed in response but ultimately listened.

After I changed out of my workout clothes, I made my way to the cave. They were waiting in the Batmobile. If these two didn't get killed or kill each other, Father was going to kill them when he got back. But I mean, I wanted to go in the Batmobile too, so it's not like I was going to snitch. I hopped in the back, and Tim drove us towards Gotham.

"Okay. So there's this club that allows anyone in, like at all. Doesn't matter your age or anything, which is why the brat can come, but thats not the worst part. It looks like they're also the center of a drug operation that sells drugs to kids." Todd explained on the way.

"Yikes, so what's the plan?" Drake asked. 

"We go in there, pose as buyers, and fuck them up" Todd said idiotically with enthusiasm. Drake, understandably, rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Todd?" I questioned.

"Yup. Bruce is offworld so if anyone 'accidentally' dies, it will be easier to dismiss" Todd argued.

"Reasonable except for one thing. What about the children there?" I countered.

"Oooh yeah. Tim will get them out since ya know, he's more strict than us on the whole 'no kill rule'" Drake looked like he wanted to argue but stayed quiet. Probably has to do with our agreement that Todd would lead if he took the blamed for borrowing the Batmobile.

"Then its a plan" I asserted as we stopped a distance from the club so as not to be noticed in the Batmobile.

——————————-

When we entered the club, the smell of alcohol and smoke was burning in our lungs. Drake made his way to a group of kids while Todd and I looked for the dealers. He approached a dealer selling to adults while I approached the man selling drugs to children. As I walked towards him, I internally tried to remember all the 'slang' I've heard those idiots I call my brothers have used.

"Hey. Ya got anything good?" I asked, trying my best to remember to not look as proper as I was raised to act.

"Huh. I might, but you don't strike me as the type" he replied eyeing me suspiciously. 

"I have money. You've got the stuff. Let's just make a deal" I asked getting bored. If this didn't work, I could easily take this fool. It would be a pleasure to put him in the ICU.

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid" he began, as he reached into his pocket. "Why don't you show me that you aren't bait from some Narc? Hmm." He said as he turned to a table next to us. He picked up a small white pill and tactfully placed it in the palm of my hand.

Why me? I looked towards Jason, clearly not taking notice. Tim was outside waiting. He's not coming in until we make the deal. On one hand, if I don't, he'll kill me- try to at least- and people could get hurt in the process. On the other hand, I don't really want to fight high. Then again, in the league, I was trained to fight in all conditions, even high.

It's not going to be fun, but I don't really have another option. I grabbed a random drink next to me and used it to wash down the pill. Ugh. Wait? Do I even know what that was? I probably don’t want to know. I stood to face him, while he smirked back at me.

"Looks like you do know what you're doing." He said with a sickening laugh. I handed him the cash, and he gave me a large package. I walked towards Todd, who looked like he was having better luck than me.

"-and a pleasure doing business" the dealer said to Todd. He nodded and turned to find me, soon noticing I was right next to him.

"There you are." He said to me. "Tim get ready" he ordered through the comms.

"Ready?" He said to me. I half nodded, but all he noticed was a nod. It would do good to admit that I'm higher than the Empire State Building right now, so I did my best to act normal. 

We took down the dealers and body guards first. They weren't that hard to take down, but it was harder to focus since I was, you know, high. Luckily Todd and Drake didn't seem to notice. What happened next didnt completely register. I'm pretty sure we brought the children to a rehab center? All I know is once we got back to the manor, I wanted to take a nap. Or eat. I could do both.

"Nice job guys" Drake said as we went upstairs from the cave. He gave Todd a highfive. When he turned to me, his attitude changed.

"Are you okay Damian" he asked, now concerned.

"C'mpletely fine Drake" I said turning away from him. Unfortunately that meant I turned towards Todd. I tried to walk away but Todd grabbed me.

"I don't think so. Tim his eyes are dialated" he said nervously. Tim paled, probably wondering how he would explain this to Father.

"Damian..." he started cautiously.

"Shhh. The drug dealer guy person wouldn't sell me anything unless I tested it. 'M fine." I tried to reassure them as I flopped face down on the closest couch I saw.

"Fucking Hell" Todd cursed.

"It's fine. It'll wear off soon." I assured them although I was muffled by the couch.

"You're not fine, but he has a point. It'll wear off soon" Drake reasoned.

"Well why the hell did you do it though? Hell you fought high" Todd asked. I think he was concerned? It's hard to tell right now. I turned to the side so my words wouldn't be lost in the couch.

"It's fine, Jason. Talia made sure I knew how to fight high." I explained with a groan.

"Talia? What happened to 'mother'?" Tim asked.

"She's a cunt. I'm not gonna call that cunt my mom" I said. Or maybe that was the drugs? I heard Jason stifle a laugh.

"Anyways..." Tim started changing the subject before we heard a noise. The door creaked open.

"Hey guys! I'm back early!" Dick called out. Jason threw a blanket on me while Tim ran to meet Dick. This should be fun.

"Heyyyyy Dick! I thought you were with Kori?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, but she had something to take care of, so here I am!" Dick answered cheerily. 

"Ah. Did you hear that Jason, he's back early" Tim said through gritted teeth, undoubtedly glaring at Jason to tell him to get the hint.

"Yeah... Hey Dickie Bird! Why don't we go make some food?" Jason tried.

"Hey Jason. I'm good but thanks. Where's Damian?" Dick responded curiously. Jason and Tim answered at the same time

"Sleeping"

"Dead"

"Excuse me?" Dick asked, now concerned.

"Jason you absolute idiot" I chided sitting up with the blanket still draped over me. They all stared at me. "What?"

"You called him Jason, not Todd" Tim said both concerned and amused.

"Yeah no shit. That's his name. Jason. Tim. Dick." I said pointing to each of them respectively. Dick squealed in delight, but Tim and Jason seemed unsure if they should be worried or amused. Dick enveloped me in a hug.

"Umm. What?" I asked confused.

"Oh my God he doesn't realize." Jason mumbled.

"Realized what you twat?" I asked, to which Tim decided he couldn't take it anymore. He burst into laughter. Dick was now confused like me.

"Just tell him" Tim said through laughs. Jason sighed pinching the bridge of the nose. Hey father does that.

"We went on an undercover mission and Damian got high" Jason explained. Dick's jaw dropped.

"Fuck I did?" Tim and Jason dissolved into laughter while Dick looked horrified.


End file.
